1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to storage files, and more specifically to storage files suitable for storing computer diskettes and the like in a position which does not consume primary work surface space, but yet within easy reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the introduction of containers and trays to store, protect and handle computer media devices, such as floppy diskettes and the smaller, rigid diskettes, there is a need to secure the containers to prevent unauthorized access to the information stored on the media, and /or to prevent the loss of the media devices, It is nearly as important to be able to secure the relatively small containers to the workstation, as it is to secure the contents in the container. Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide new and improved storage files for computer diskettes, and the like, which provide means for protecting the contents of the containers, and means for securing the containers to the workstation.